The Ravenclaw
by ravenclawEnthusiast
Summary: An 11-year-old named Mia is destined to be in Ravenclaw and she wants to try her best to live up to her family's high expectations when she goes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Please review and let me know what you think. I'd love your feedback!**

New Beginnings

Eleven-year-old, Mia was in her room listening to music and rereading one of her favorite muggle books. She knew today was the day. She gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts today. Mia knows this, of course because both her parents are wizards and she's no squib. Her mom was more excited for the letter than Mia was. When the owl came, her mother called, "MIA! THE POST IS HERE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Mia's mum was jumping up and down and it made Mia oddly less energetic about getting the letter. She was so excited to finally get away from home and learn. Hogwarts is a place of knowledge and excitement. But Mia couldn't find herself to open the letter.

"You open it, Mum. I'm too nervous…", Mia said in a quiet and tired voice. Mia's mom was upset that her daughter didn't share the same level of enthusiasm, but was happy to finally see the letter she has been waiting for eleven years. By this time, Mia's dad showed up and was not quite as enthusiastic as his wife, but had the same twinkle in his eyes. The look of a proud parent, just waiting to show their kid off to their friends later.

The letter said exactly what everyone was expecting, but Mia's mum still acted like it was a surprise. The real surprise was that Mia's mum still had all this energy after doing this twice before with her other kids. Mia has one older brother and one older sister. Her older brother, Mason, finished Hogwarts two years ago and is now still training to be an auror. It's not something he wanted to do, but their parents told him that it would bring in the most money. Her sister, Madison, is on her sixth year at Hogwarts and has been top of the class for two years straight. Long story short, Mia has a lot to live up to. Mia's whole family is not Ravenclaw, but she has no doubt in her mind that she will be one too. Both her parents are Gryffindors through and through. While Mason was put in Hufflepuff. That was hard for mum to swallow. But then, only three years later, Madison was sorted into Ravenclaw. Mia thinks that her parents have always secretly wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and have tried to prove themselves to be smart the entire time they were at Hogwarts, themselves. Her mum has always told her the Ravenclaw personality traits and morals and found herself relating to them the most. _Intelligence. Wit. Wisdom. Creativity. Originality. Individuality. Acceptance._ There weren't better words to describe Mia. She's craving being in a house surrounded by people who live by the same ideals.

Mia's siblings were nowhere to be found, so it was just she and her parents getting her school supplies and wand. Her dad only mentioned that Madison and Mason were off with their friends. Mia knows they won't be back for a while. Mia never understood this. How can they be outside of their home for so long? Don't they get tired of socializing after a while? Mia often finds herself at home alone with the house elves many nights. Her parents gone to dinner with other couples and her siblings out to Merlin knows where. Mia didn't quite get the Social Butterfly gene.

The long list of school supplies in the letter were quite boring and easy to find. What Mia was _really_ excited for was getting her first wand. There was only one other customer ahead of her in Ollivander's. It was another girl Mia's age with bushy hair and intelligent, brown eyes. Mia, on the other hand, has long, curly, brown hair. However, they shared the same brown eyes. They could be sisters if not for Mia's olive skin tone. They were both waiting for Ollivander to come out. When they made eye contact and smiled, Mia thought to herself that she might be the perfect friend to introduce herself to.

"Hi. I'm Mia Barnes. What's your name?" Mia really wanted to make friends early, as her older sister suggested, before people have already formed their own inclusive groups.

"I'm Hermione Granger! Pleasure to meet you!" She beamed at Mia. They then talked about what to expect this year at Hogwarts. Hermione thinks she'll be in Ravenclaw too. Mia was pleased to see that Hermione was well read and showed a huge interest in reading the entire Hogwarts library. Mia turned to her parents who were looking around the store hoping to find someone to sell them a wand. They took a break from that when they saw Mia making a new friend. They almost wanted to find a camera and take a picture to commemorate this moment, but they restrained themselves. It was this moment that Ollivander decided to grace everyone in the store with his presence. Mia's mum was just about to yell across the counter. She had no patience left after a long day of shopping for everything. After three tries, Hermione found a wand that worked well for her. She gave Ollivander the proper number of galleons for the wand and was on her way out when she remembered Mia. She gave Mia a goodbye hug and said "I hope to see you on the train, Mia. We can share a compartment." Mia was thrilled. She wouldn't have to sit awkwardly by herself.

"Bye Hermione! It was really nice to meet you." Mia said, and she meant it too. And with that, Hermione left the store. Mia now turned her attention to Ollivander. It was finally her time. The wand. She has been waiting for this moment her whole life. The wand that will allow her to fully use her powers. Ollivander could see the eagerness in her eyes and was interested in how young Mia will grow up to be.

"Ah. Young Mia Barnes. I had wondered when I would see you. Will you be like your older brother, Mason? Or more like your sister, Madison? Your brother's wand is a 10-inch ash with a core of unicorn hair. Let's try one of those". He placed a light wooden wand in Mia's hand. With no hesitation, Mia swished the wand. To her horror, the lamp on the side of the room crashed into the wall and into a thousand pieces.

"Nope! Definitely not!" Ollivander said. Mia's parents assured her that this is normal for the first wand and not to worry. There is a wand for every witch or wizard. Determined to find her wand, Mia waits for Ollivander's second choice.

"You must be more like your sister, Madison. I can see it now. Top marks in your class, and everybody's favorite. She had a 7-inch fir wand. But I don't think that would suit you at all, will it? No. For you, I would recommend a 6 ½-inch cherry wand with a dragon heartstring core. Yes, that'll do just fine." Ollivander went off to find the wand. When he came back and opened the box, Mia knew this wand was meant for her. The beautiful cherry wood wand had a unique flower engraving in the center. She gently picked it up, scared to drop the mesmerizing wand. The second it contacted with Mia's hand, she felt an aura of warmth and light around her. It was as if she was in her own euphoric world. She couldn't even hear the commotion of her parents, excited and relieved to finally be done with today. They paid Ollivander for the wand and all left the store content. Mia was confident now. She made a new friend and she has the most amazing wand. Nothing can stop her now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Sorting

Mia was standing on Platform 9¾ in awe. The train to Hogwarts was magnificent. All around her, she saw kids of all ages bidding farewell to their perspective families. Mia felt all the nerves of leaving home come crashing down on her just now. She wouldn't see her parents for months. Mia has never been away from her parents for this long before.

But she reached for her wand in her cloak pocket. This was her safety. Her confidence. All in the beautiful cherry wand. Feeling the wand's presence, Mia put a brave smile on her face as she bid her farewell to her parents.

Mia's mum looked in danger of tears as she said, "You will write to us every day! Use the family owl, Bixby." He's an old horned owl that's been the children's pet at Hogwarts since Mason's first year.

"Mum. Once a day is too many times! How about once a week?" Mia replied with reason.

"YES! Yes, of course! You must focus on your studies when you are at Hogwarts. No dilly-dallying like your brother did! You understand, Mia? Now give me a hug and a kiss before you go!", Mia's mum proceeded to hug and kiss her daughter's rigid form. She never really was good with physical touch, even with family.

"Mum you're embarrassing me!", Mia said but immediately regretted once she saw her mum's disappointed face. She decided to give her a big hug and enthusiastic kiss on the cheek.

"Now that's more like it! Goodbye honey!" Mia's mum said at last.

"Good luck, Mia. I think you'll do amazing this year. Make us proud." Her father said as he gave her a last hug.

As she turned away from her parents, Mia was overcome with a lump in her stomach. She was sure that it wouldn't go away until she really did make them proud. It bothered her, but she will change her mind. She will do her best. She is at Hogwarts to excel her magic expertise, not to have crazy adventures.

When she gave her ticket to the ticket collector and entered the Hogwarts Express train, she remembered that she now must look for Hermione. She's the only person who invited Mia to sit with her and already memorized the history of Hogwarts. The ultimate study partner and best friend in Mia's eyes. Mia scans each compartment for Hermione. She sees excited teenagers of all ages laughing with their friends. Just when she has lost hope, Mia spots some bushy brown hair in the last compartment. Sure enough, it's Hermione waving for Mia to come over.

As Mia approaches the compartment, she sees Hermione sitting with a boy and two girls.

"Mia! I'm so glad you found the compartment! Oh, look at me I'm being rude! This is Neville Longbottom." He was a nervous looking boy with dark brown hair and kind blue eyes. "And this is Padma and Parvati Patil." She gestured to the smiling girls. They seemed friendly enough to Mia.

She took a seat next to Hermione and was facing Neville and the Patil's. They talked and talked and before they knew it, they were hearing the conductor saying that we'd be at Hogwarts soon and to put on your robes. Mia has learned that Padma is more like herself than Parvati, but doesn't say anything about it because she can tell that they don't want to be separated in the sorting.

"Neville's worried he lost his frog, Trevor on the train. Me and Neville should look around the compartments and see if anyone's spotted them since we're already dressed in robes." Hermione says as she sees Neville getting more and more antsy.

As Mia relaxes with the Patil sisters a little longer, at the last second, Hermione comes bursting through the compartment doors. Mia expected to see her with Neville's frog, but she came empty-handed.

"Did Neville find Trevor, Hermione?" Mia said.

"No. But guess who I saw in one of the compartments!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Who?" said Padma. They were all intrigued by the potential of interesting news.

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?!" Parvati couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious?" Padma said.

"The boy who lived?" Mia asked. She had heard the story from her older siblings once she realized everyone else knew something she didn't. She was in shock when she heard about it. Her parents would never tell her that story. Too worried it would scare her. It was only now that she realized that he is the same age as Mia. He will be sorted this year just like her.

Before Hermione could answer any questions, it was time to go. Everyone was already buzzing about a new year at Hogwarts, but the word is spreading that Harry Potter is here. A celebrity. In the back of Mia's mind, she was kind of annoyed. Will he get special treatment? Now he's the only thing people will talk and remember about this year. What a bummer.

As Mia exited the train and hopped on a boat with the Patil sisters holding a lamp, she saw the magnificent Hogwarts in all its glory. Her mind is no longer on Harry Potter, and how he might outshine her year. She's enjoying the beauty and excitement that lies within those gates they're approaching.

When they finally reach the entrance, she sees Hermione again and clings to her as people pair off walking through the gates and to the Grand Hall where her sister must already be inside. Hermione mentions something about the ceiling and as Mia walks into the Great Hall, she immediately is drawn to the ceiling. There is none. She now listened to what Hermione said. It was spelled to look like the night sky. Mia was over the moon. The beautiful stargazing without the cold weather.

As she and all the other first years huddled in the front of the Great Hall, she sees Dumbledore for the first time before. She remembers seeing him on her Chocolate Frogs, but this is totally different. She also spots in the Ravenclaw table, her older sister giving her thumbs up and a smile. Mia smiles back as she waits for her entire destiny to unfold.

A stern looking woman with a lengthy scroll and a frumpy hat explains to us that this ugly hat will be sorting us into our houses. Mia thinks to herself how ridiculous it is that a crucial decision like this is made by a hat. So much power given to an inanimate object. Her life could be so easily altered by which house she will end up in. Mia secretly prays that the stupid hat won't put her in the wrong house.

Mia's surname is Barnes, so she will be sorted early. Before her, a girl named Hannah Abbott is sorted into Hufflepuff. The woman calls out Mia's name and suddenly her stomach is twisting in knots as she approaches the stool. As soon as Mia sits down, a dark voice coming from the sorting hat on her head shocks her.

"Hmmm another Barnes. Your family history varies in house choices, so let's see what we have here…" the Sorting Hat says straight into Mia's ears. She's shocked. This hat is speaking to her and can read what's in Mia's brain? Her traits? She hopes he knows that she would prefer to be in Ravenclaw.

"You want to be in Ravenclaw, eh? Want to join your sister, would yeh? Let's see…. I see some Ravenclaw inside of you for sure, but that would be the obvious house, wouldn't it? Let's dig a little deeper." The Sorting Hat talked again. Mia was beyond shocked. How does he know what I'm thinking? She wants to be in Ravenclaw so bad! The thought of any other house is a letdown to Mia.

"I understand you want Ravenclaw, but I need to put you in the house you truly belong in. You are smart and creative for sure, but I can see you are also very kind and loyal. Good traits for Hufflepuff, like your brother. But if I am to also take into account your preferences…very well….RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat finally yelled.

A shaking and euphoric Mia stumbles off the stool to the roaring Ravenclaw table. She grabs a seat on the bench next to her sister. Madison gives her a welcoming hug.

"You made it!" Madison screams in Mia's ear.

"Wow. I've never seen the Sorting Hat take that long to make a decision in a while." The teenage boy across Madison mentions. Mia just sits in awe that she finally made it. She's a Ravenclaw! This is all she's ever dreamed of. As she sits, other first years are getting sorted. The women with the scroll (Mia heard Madison call her Professor McGonagall) called Hermione to the stool. Mia looks up with excitement. Her friend is finally being sorted. Mia's happiness is short lived. As soon as Hermione sits down, and the hat is placed on her head, she hears the hat call out GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione makes eye contact with Mia and reluctantly goes to sit with a group of red-headed boys in the Gryffindor table. What? How could this happen? Hermione is Ravenclaw through and through. How could that stupid hat put her in Gryffindor?

After everyone is sorted, Mia sees that the hat also separated the Patil sisters. Parvati is with Hermione in Gryffindor and Padma is with Mia in Ravenclaw. She called it. She knew they were going to get separated. But it still sucks. At least she still has Padma. And people in different houses can still be friends, right?

No, not right. Harry Potter sits next to a now laughing Hermione. As the feast in going on, Mia can only think of how Harry Potter stole her only friend in Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Lonely Ravenclaw

Mia sulked in the Ravenclaw common room. She pretended to read her History of Magic textbook on the couch. She's been reading the same paragraph over and over, and still hasn't retained the information. Everyone in the common room is always either reading or studying. Mia found it odd. Shouldn't students be doing other things? Most of them didn't look like they are particularly enjoying themselves. Like they're only reading to seem smart because they were sorted into Ravenclaw. Well, if that's the case, then Mia looks like she fits right in. Reading a book and not enjoying it.

Just when Mia had enough and was about to leave early to her dormitory, Madison plops down next to her on the couch.

"Hey sister sister! Why so gloomy?" Madison was practically glowing. Her smile so bright and cheeks so rosy from being outside.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tired." Mia tried to fake being okay. It was a 50/50 shot that Madison would buy it. Madison can be perceptive sometimes.

"Mia. It's 8:00pm and you're 11 years old. You're not tired. Come with me." Madison sighs as she stands up from the couch. Madison does this sometimes. She tries to help but makes you feel guilty about needing help in the first place. Madison is the definition of tough love, but Mia didn't care about that. She just needed a pick-me-up, even if it was out of pity.

Mia followed Madison all the way down the five flights of stairs to the ground floor. Mia was worried. She hasn't yet memorized the path to the Ravenclaw common room and she knew it would take a while to get back without help. She dredged on behind Madison anyways.

Madison put a comforting arm around Mia. She remembers her first week at Hogwarts and how difficult it was. Her brother, Mason was in Hufflepuff and she couldn't be seen with him anymore.

Mia looked around as they finally reached their destination. The Great Hall. People were all scattered around. Some were eating, but most were huddled in small groups scattered across the Great Hall.

Madison recognized the group of students in the Slytherin table. They waved her over and Mia quickly followed. Slytherins? Madison? It didn't add up in the slightest to Mia.

Mia and Madison joined the group. Most of them Mia didn't recognize. She only recognized the boy across from her. He looked her age, with bleach blond hair, and skin so white it looked translucent. He put a devilish smirk on his face and Mia remembered where she knew him from. On the way to the sorting in the first night, he and Potter were arguing with each other. Mia didn't think anything of it at the time, but now she appreciated it. One person who isn't going gaga over Harry Potter.

Madison chose this time to introduce Mia to everyone at the table. "Mia. This is Graham, Pansy, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus". She gestured to everyone in the table and gave a flirting smile to the guy she introduced as Marcus. Mia understood it now. She was with this Marcus guy.

As soon as Madison finished her introductions, she talked in a hushed voice with Marcus. No longer interested in Mia. Marcus had taken up her attention completely.

Draco was in between Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle was insanely huge. Mia suddenly felt very small and intimidated by these people. They're Slytherins, after all. Can Mia trust them?

As if sensing her uneasiness, Draco decided to introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Malfoy. It's nice to meet you. I think we're in the same year, right?" Draco said and lifted his hand to shake.

Mia was flustered. He'd recognized her? She's noticed in the last week in Hogwarts that Gryffindor and Slytherin were the impromptu main houses, and that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were often forgotten. The fact that Draco, a Malfoy, had singled her out was big.

Mia realized that she was taking an embarrassingly long amount of time to respond.

"Hello! Hi! I'm Mia, Madison's sister. Yeah, we're in the same year. By the way, I think it's quite cool the way you talked to Potter. You'd think he owns the place with the way people have been reacting to him", Mia responded in a rush as she shook Draco's hand.

Draco's face lit up at Mia's words. He held on to her hand for far more than necessary. Mia blushed as he released her hand, but only after he kissed it.

"Where have you been all my life?" Draco practically purred. Mia giggled at the compliment. She could get used to this.

The group spent the next couple of hours chatting and laughing and Mia was having the time of her life. This is what she imagined having friends was like. They were teasing each other at times, but still were nice and always listened to Mia.

Both Draco and Mia seemed to have a shared interest in Potions. It really was her favorite class. The vast range of ingredients and uses of the potions baffled Mia to no end. It also helped that Professor Snape had it in for Potter. It brought her little spikes of joy every time the Professor snapped at him and took points away from Gryffindor.

Draco especially enjoyed hearing these stories because the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years had Potions together. Mia had paid attention and remembered every time Potter had done wrong in that class and was eager to tell Draco all about it.

"So Snape told us to open to page 394 in the textbook and Potter wasn't paying attention. Professor Snape totally yelled at him! Grilled him with a bunch of questions he didn't know the answers to. It was amazing! He looked so upset. It made my day", Mia said.

Draco almost choked on his pumpkin juice from laughing so hard. Mia finished her last Potter story to Draco's dismay.

"You have to hang out with us here more often! I don't know where you've been hiding, but I'm so glad you came out tonight" Draco said. Even Crabbe was in shock. It looked like Draco never gave out such praise so easily. Especially since Crabbe and Goyle so often try to seek Draco's approval.

"Thank you, Draco and everyone here, for being so welcoming. It's been hard to make friends since I've been sorted into Ravenclaw" Mia said to Draco and the others graciously.

"Oh well we're definitely familiar with that! Us Slytherins get a bad rap" Goyle says as he puts his large and warm arm around Mia. Mia laughed in agreement. She almost missed it, but Mia saw a flash of jealously in Draco as he eyed Goyle's arm around Mia. For a second she thought she was mistaken. Draco had so quickly switched back to his natural smirk.

Madison said her goodbyes to Marcus Flint and said she was headed back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Mia, you coming?" Madison said to her. She smiled as she saw her enjoying herself with the Slytherin crew here.

"Yeah, of course!" Mia didn't need to be told twice. She'd never be able to get back by herself. Mia said her goodbyes to everyone and followed her sister out of the Great Hall.

Once Mia and Madison finally made it to the common room, they both took a seat in the same couch they were on earlier. The room was completely empty. Everyone's already gone to sleep. Mia was shocked to see the clock indicate it was 11:30pm.

"Hey. Madison. Thank you so much for introducing me to your friends. I really needed it. Especially after Hermione dropped me after she got sorted into Gryffindor" Mia gushed to Madison.

"Oh it was nothing. I was going there anyway. I hadn't seen my Marcus all day. He had Quidditch practice right after class." Madison brushed her off, but was clearly pleased that her sister was so grateful.

"Hey, and don't tell Mum and Dad about Marcus. They can't know that I'm dating. Let alone that I'm dating a Slytherin. But me and Marcus have been going strong for three years. I just can't let him go" Madison said.

"I understand, Madison. Don't worry. I won't say a word. You can trust me. I know how to keep a secret. I'm old enough. By the way, I think you and Marcus are really cute together" Mia replied.

"I love him! I think he could even be the one. Which is crazy, because I never thought I'd get married. I just thought I'd go through Hogwarts, and become the Minister of Magic until I died. Marcus was the last person I thought I'd be with. He's a Slytherin and he's really into Quidditch. But he makes me happy, and that's all that matters" Madison said with certainty.

Mia was jealous. She wished she had someone that thought of her in that way. She thought of Draco and how he looked at Mia with Goyle's arm around her. Could Draco be her Marcus? Slytherin. Check. Obsessed with Quidditch. Check.

As Mia was thinking about all of this, Madison said she had to head back to her room. She had plenty of homework to finish. Since Mia had been alone this whole week, she had her homework finished for the next two weeks.

Mia slowly got up, wanting to make the night last longer. Looking around the magnificent Ravenclaw room. The unreal moonlit sky on the ceiling. She finally gets to her dormitory and changes into her pajamas silently. As she crawls under the covers, she feels sleepy and fatigued. Mia hasn't been social in a while, and had forgotten how tired it makes her. But it's a good tired. It's a tired that makes you feel like you did something today other than sticking your nose up a book. With that last thought, Mia drifted off to a dreamless sleep. The best sleep she's had in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the favs/follows after the last chapter! I'm super excited that you guys are liking it. Leave a review! I'd love to hear your feedback!**

Chapter 4: The Confrontation

"What did he say next? I want exact words!" Draco was desperate to hear Mia's tales. Small times where Potter made a fool of himself. Arriving late to a class, tripping over his robes, talking back to teachers. Anything. Mia had taken to sitting near Potter just so that she could report back to Draco how badly he was failing Potions.

"He called after Snape and said, 'Oy. Professor Snape! Who graded this essay? My marks are much lower than Barnes' and she's bloody daft!' I swear that's exactly what he said! I was appalled! That git couldn't tell a dry Mandrake root from a fresh one!" Mia knew she was exaggerating, but she couldn't help herself. The sheer look of shock on Draco's face made it all worth it.

"I'll Avada that prat if it's the last thing I do. Talking to you like that. I can't believe he's in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's a first year. It's not allowed! That Dumbledore's always breaking the rules for his precious house. It's not fair!" Draco finally said with a huff.

I usually agreed with him. The bias is unreal. It's something you would only notice if you were in one of the other houses. Mia comforted Draco and tried to calm him down. She didn't want anyone to hear him and take points away. Ironic, but a very real possibility in the crowded Great Hall.

She and Draco, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle headed to Transfiguration. Ravenclaw and Slytherin first years had this class together. Mia struggled to keep up with their quick pace. Their long legs being able to walk faster to class. At this rate, they'd get to class way too early.

Sure enough, it was only them and one other student talking to Professor McGonagall. Mia didn't need to see her face to know it was Hermione Granger. She'd know that curly hair anywhere.

Trying to escape her notice, Mia took a seat next to Draco and the others near the back and tried to distract herself with Crabbe talking about Transfiguration notes. As Hermione finished her conversation with the Professor, she saw Mia concealed by Crabbe's loud talking and gestures.

Hermione looked at Mia for longer than socially appropriate and Mia didn't want to deal with the confrontation that she knew was coming. Looking at Mia, Draco noticed something was wrong. He sprung to action, eager at the opportunity to mess with Hermione. He only glanced once more to see that Professor McGonagall was leaving to her office in the back for a moment in between classes. This is it. He won't get caught.

"What are you looking at, Mudblood?" Draco sneered at Hermione as he said this. Mia remembered hearing this slur from her sister once. When father heard her say it, he grounded her for a month and took away her wand for a week. He explained the word's meaning to Mia, and told her to never say it, to even think it.

Draco seemed to be using the slur freely, with no realization of what it means. That made Mia uneasy. It must have shown on her face. A teary-eyed Hermione looked back and forth between Draco and Mia and yelled, "This is who you're hanging out with now, Mia? I thought you were better than that!"

Suddenly, Mia pushed Draco back as he tried to defend Mia. An anger she hasn't felt in weeks bubbled to her lips without warning.

"You're one to talk! The second you got placed in Gryffindor, you completely dropped me for that git, Harry Potter! I thought we were friends! I didn't have any friends for so long!" Mia yelled across the room. She didn't care if Professor McGonagall heard her. She had to let it out. It had been eating her from the inside out.

Hermione looked thrown by what Mia said. For once, Hermione didn't have an answer for Mia. She was in the wrong and she only realized it now. All those times helping Harry and Ron on their adventures and she completely forgot about Mia and how alone she might have been.

"That's what I thought. Get out of here. I can't stand to look at your face any longer." Mia's anger starting to subside to annoyance. Mudblood was on the tip of Mia's tongue. She wanted to say it to Hermione, to make her feel as bad as Mia did that first week at Hogwarts. But she stopped herself. It would only confirm everything Hermione thought about the Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses. And Mia knew that she wasn't like Draco in that sense.

Hermione, looking dejected, left the classroom. People started to slowly flood in for Transfiguration class.

"Mia. That was bloody brilliant! I've never seen you talk to anybody like that before" Draco smiled and raised his hand for a high-five. Mia returned the high-five, and surprising herself and Draco by saying, "Neither have I."

Mia just finished her Transfiguration class and parted ways with the Slytherin boys. She left in a daze. After that confrontation with Hermione, Mia's head was all over the place. She knew she had Potions next, but she soon found herself standing still in the middle of a staircase. Suddenly, it decides to move 90 degrees to the left.

Mia cursed to herself. She had forgotten for a second that the blasted staircases moved as they pleased.

"Watch your language, young lady!" said a high-pitched voice coming from Mia's left. Mia was relieved. She wouldn't be alone on this staircase, aimlessly looking for the Potions class. Looking all around her, she started to think she was going crazy, as nobody else was on this staircase.

"Hello? Who said that?" Mia said with uncertainty. She could not deal with ghosts right now.

"Yoo hoo! Over here!" An old woman with a pitchfork yelled from the painting on the wall to Mia's left.

"Oh! Hi there. Sorry about the swearing. Is there any chance you know where Potions class with Professor Snape is? I seem to have lost my way after the staircases shifted." Mia pleaded to the painting with hope.

"Sorry, sweetie. I haven't got a clue." The portrait replied. She chose this time to walk away from the center of the painting and away from Mia's view of her.

"Hey! Get back here! Please? I can't miss a class!" Mia huffed and walked away from the painting. She travelled up the stairs, not knowing where it leads. Maybe she can find someone to give her directions that wasn't inside of a painting.

This particular staircase led Mia to a dimly lit corridor. All of a sudden, Mia was terrified. She was no longer annoyed that she was late for class. She just wanted to get out of here. Mia has seen enough Muggle horror movies to know how this situation usually pans out.

Mia started frantically looking at all the open rooms for refuge. All the while, she had a vise grip on her wand from inside her cloak, ready to use at a moment's notice.

All were empty except for the last room on the right. Mia ran inside without expectations. She closed the door and looked at her surroundings, trying to calm down her frantic breathing.

The room was just like the others, except for one thing. A mirror. Mia thought to herself how odd it was to only see a mirror in the room. The mirror itself was exquisite. So grand with detailed carvings all along the frame.

That wasn't what caught Mia's attention, though. As she looked at her reflection, Mia was shocked at what she saw.

Mia saw herself, slightly taller than she currently is, as if she was almost Madison's age. To her right, Draco had an arm around her and looked lovingly at Mia's reflection.

Mia looked to her left, expecting to see that Draco has found her, only to find that she was still alone in the dark room. Mia looked back at the mirror and still saw Draco there. Mia started to think she was losing her mind.

As she looked more and more at the mirror, she noticed what they were wearing. Both were in their uniforms, however, on each of their robes, she saw the pristine prefect badge Mia and Draco were sporting.

Mia looked away from the mirror again, down to her clothes. To Mia's disappointment, the prefect badge in the mirror wasn't on her robe. As Mia looked back to the mirror, all she could feel was longing. Longing to be happy with Draco. Longing to wear that prefect badge and make her parents proud. Longing to be older. Mia lost track of time looking at the mirror. She could have been there for hours without knowing.

Mia heard a scuffling from the entrance to the room. She reluctantly looked away from the mirror to see who had bothered her.

To Mia's surprise, it was Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Mirror of Erised

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry said. His face in complete shock. He didn't expect to see anyone else. He just wanted to see the Mirror of Erised again. To see his parents again. He had been waiting all day for the perfect opportunity to sneak into the room for the second time.

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?" Mia was momentarily relieved to see another person. Then she remembered the other person was Harry Potter.

"I'm here to see the mirror again. I saw my parents when I looked at it. What do you see?" Harry said with sudden curiosity as he walked over to the Mirror of Erised.

"I see myself older… and as prefect" Mia said with hesitation. She intentionally didn't mention the bit about Malfoy. A blush crept up to Mia's cheeks, and she was suddenly glad that it doesn't really show on her olive skin tone.

"Heh. Of course, you did. Ravenclaw through and through, aren't you?" Harry said with a smirk.

Hot anger coursed through Mia. Not wanting to reveal anything to Potter she simply huffs and looks back at the mirror.

She hated that what she saw in the mirror was so obvious. Nothing mysterious about her. Just a plain old Ravenclaw. Wants nothing more than a blimmin' prefect badge. Then she remembered Draco. He's in the Mirror of Erised as well. This mirror obviously showed Mia what she wanted. Her dreams. Is Draco just a fantasy? Like the shiny prefect badge?

"Mind if I join you? I've been waiting to see my parents again all day. I even thought of skipping class to see the mirror" Harry said as he plopped down next Mia.

"I missed a class today. I got lost after Transfiguration and stumbled upon the mirror. I've been here since" Mia replied back, still not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"You missed class? Wow, I guess you're not quite Ravenclaw through and through. Got a bit of Slytherin in you. I guess that's why you hang around Malfoy and his friends. Wait a minute. Ravenclaw had Transfiguration from 3:30 to 5:00pm. You've been here since then?! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Harry said. He finally tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked at Mia.

"No. What time is it?" Mia asked. Suddenly, she panicked. Maybe she really had been there for a long time. It only felt like minutes when she was looking at the Mirror of Erised.

"It's quarter to 9:00pm! You've completely missed dinner!" Harry said panicked as he looked at his watch.

"Are you serious? I have to get back to my dormitory! Everyone is probably worried sick!" Mia said. She stood up quickly, and instantly regretted it. Getting up so abruptly and all those hours without eating or drinking. She felt as if she was going to faint. Black spots appeared, and suddenly, she was falling.

Harry was in shock and was able to catch her head and neck before they hit the hard, concrete-like floor.

"Oh my god, Mia! Are you okay? Please wake up!" Harry yelled, more panicked than ever. He couldn't calm down and think of what to do. A mere minute later, Mia was still in Harry's arms, and she cracks open her eyes again. The first thing Mia sees as her eyes are registering back to normal is green. Harry's green eyes filled with concern and then relief.

"Mia! You're awake! What happened?!" Harry was hysterical as he was shaking a fatigued Mia, trying to wake her up further.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. This happens sometimes when I skip meals. I just need to lie down for a second. Let the blood drain back to my head" Mia said in a low whisper.

Mia positioned her head on Harry's lap and tried to take deep breaths. The sooner she is back to normal, the sooner she can forget about this whole day.

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey. You look so pale" Harry said with a shaky voice. He was blushing furiously. He's never been this close to a girl before, and he's gotten past the cooties stage by now, unlike his friend, Ron.

"Alright. Let's get out of here" Mia replied. She slowly got up, leaning against Harry for support.

"Lead the way" Mia said once she was fully upright.

Harry went from swooning to determined. He was going to get this girl to Madam Pomfrey if it's the last thing he does. He didn't care at that moment that she was smitten with Malfoy. It was the decent thing to do to help Mia out.

And he did.

"Good heavens!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she rushed over to the two First Years by the door.

Madam Pomfrey had Mia lie down on one of the many empty beds in the Hospital Wing. Harry had sat down on the foot of the bed, finally taking his rest as well. He explained to Madam Pomfrey about the fainting but didn't mention the mirror.

Madam Pomfrey didn't look like she fully believed Harry, but she let it go anyways.

"Both of you, eat this" she handed them both broken pieces from a chocolate frog and left the room.

Without hesitation, Mia chomped down on the chocolate, knowing very well it'll do the trick. As she was eating, her mind wandered back to her sister and her friends. Will they even notice that Mia was gone? They haven't gone looking for her, obviously.

Harry looked at Mia with curiosity and another feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint. This girl. He thought he knew her, but he obviously didn't. He didn't know anything about Mia.

Right at this moment, Madison came bursting through the door. Harry and Mia, both knocked from their trains of thought, looked over at the door.

"Mia! Are you alright? Where have you been? I didn't see you in the dormitories after your Potions class!" Madison ran over to Mia's cot and reached for her hands. She saw they were filled with chocolate.

"Did you skip dinner again? You know what that does to you. What were you thinking?" Madison's tone went from worried to angry. She hates babying and prefers tough love, especially around her sister, Mia. Call it middle child syndrome.

"I just got lost after Transfiguration. I'm fine" Mia replied with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Okay. Well. I'll check up on you tomorrow. I didn't owl Mum and Dad yet because I know Mum worries too much" Madison replied.

"Oh good. Yeah don't tell them about this. It'll only create trouble" Mia said back. She wouldn't mind Mum knowing, but from the look on Madison's face, Madison would mind her knowing. Madison was supposed to be taking care of Mia while she was at Hogwarts. If word got back to Mum that Mia fainted, in her First Year nonetheless, Madison would get a Howler for sure.

Madison kissed Mia on the forehead and told her not to skip any more meals. Then she left the room.

Harry was in shock. He's never seen such an odd sister dynamic like this before. They're both in Ravenclaw, and they're sisters, and yet they don't seem close at all. But he didn't say any of that. Especially not after the long day they've both had.

"That was your sister? She seems… nice" Harry said as cheerfully as he could, but failed.

Not wanting to have an argument with Harry today, she merely nodded. Harry slowly got up, recognizing that it's now the appropriate time for him to go.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I'm going to get really bored just staring at the wall and I don't think Madam Pomfrey would let me leave" Mia said to Harry as he was getting up.

"You know what? Let's spring you out of here. Fred and George showed me a secret door to the kitchen. The house-elves will be glad to give us real food" Harry said remembering the last time he visited the kitchen and being bombarded by a feast.

"We can't do that! We'll get caught. And I'm not sure we'll be allowed down there" Mia said with uncertainty. Listening to herself, she sounded like a swot. She didn't want to risk anything that would make her unworthy of the prefect badge she longed so much for.

"Oh, it's fine! I can see it in your eyes. You need some adventure. And that chocolate isn't dinner. I swear you'll be fine!" Harry said with eagerness. Mia thought about that first feast in the Great Hall that she didn't have the appetite for. She couldn't eat a single thing after she saw Hermione being sorted into Gryffindor. Off to sit with Harry Potter. Now, Harry Potter is offering to eat with her a feast. Will she take it now?

"Fine. But if we get caught, you're dead Potter. You hear me? Dead!" Mia said with a huff. She could support herself by now. So, she stood up slowly and they both made they way out of the empty Hospital Wing while Madam Pomfrey was still gone.

Mia followed Harry down to the basement underneath the Great Hall. There seemed to be a long, empty corridor. From across the hall, the only thing she sees is a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? There's nothing here but a painting of fruit. I was expecting actual food, Potter, not just a picture of it…" Mia said with uncertainty. Her panic started rising as she noticed she was alone with her old nemesis. Was he just tricking her into coming here? Would he hex her?

"Yeah, you have to tickle the pear to show the door" Harry said as he walked over to the painting. Mia followed Harry, suddenly thinking he's gone mad. As Harry approached the painting, he started tickling the pear in the bowl of fruit.

"That has got to be the most idiotic thing I've ever hea-" Mia stopped her sentence as she heard the pear make an audible giggle and transform into a green knob, the same color as the pear used to be.

"What the... This school never fails to amaze me" Mia said. Eyes wide and a look of astonishment clear on her face.

"After you" Harry said with a smirk on his face as he opened the door for Mia.

They made out like bandits. The Hogwarts house-elves were more than happy to feed Harry and Mia. Mia was shocked to hear that a lot of the elves remember her older brother, Mason visiting the kitchen often when he went to Hogwarts.

They left with their stomachs full and carrying some desserts to eat later: peppermint humbugs, apple pie, and jam doughnuts. Harry learned that Mia was a vegetarian, something not often seen in Hogwarts. He was in shock and wanted to learn more.

"How can you possibly survive? Most of the main meals have meat in them. No wonder you're so skinny. Are your parents vegetarian too, and they made you do this?" Harry rattled off as he ate his food.

"My parents aren't vegetarian. I made the decision myself. And I always find something to eat at the feasts. There are plenty of vegetarians at Hogwarts" Mia lied lightly. The only ones she could think off the top of her head were the Patil's, but she didn't say that.

"Huh, well if you say so" Harry replied. They were on their way back from the kitchen and they had just reached the top of the stairs that led them back to the Great Hall.

"Mia?!" a familiar voice yelled from across the Great Hall. Mia looked over to see who had called her. Her heart dropped. It was Draco. Even from this far, Mia could tell that he looked outraged. And he was heading over.

Mia was panicking. It's not what you think, was what she wanted to say, but she couldn't find her voice. Draco had reached them.

"It is you. I thought for a second it was Granger with Potter, but it was you. What are you doing with this blood traitor? Is this where you've been all night?" Draco said in a pointed tone of disapproval.

"No, no, it's all a misunderstanding…I got lost after Transfiguration… and I couldn't find anyone for a while, and then I found Potter and I was really hungry…because it was after dinner time… so we went to the kitchen…" Mia struggled for words as she looked at Draco's upset face.

"Do whatever you want with this Scarhead. See if I care" Draco said with a sneer plastered to his face. Mia was in pure shock as she saw Draco walking away from her. Draco hating her. Breaking the rules with her nemesis, Potter. Her nightmare was becoming a reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapter. Will update soon!**

Chapter 6: Dumbledore's Lesson

It was the next morning. She tossed and turned all night thinking about the crazy day she just had. The little amount of sleep she was able to get made her late for breakfast. She scarfed her food down with intense speed, trying to catch Draco before he left for class. Mia promised herself she wouldn't skip another meal no matter the distractions. It was for her sake and for everyone else's. The last thing Mia wanted to do was burden her friends and family because she can't eat a blimmin' bowl of cereal.

Draco and his friends had reached the exit to the Great Hall when Mia caught up.

"Draco! Can I talk to you? In private?" She said eyeing Crabbe and Goyle on either side of Malfoy.

"No. I've got to get to class. Go talk to Potter. He's your boyfriend after all. Right?" Draco said cruelly. Mia didn't get a chance to respond. The three Slytherins turned around chuckling and strode to their class. Mia huffed in exasperation. She was getting tired of playing these games with Malfoy. Always walking on eggshells and trying to entertain him. Maybe she will go to Potter after all.

Mia looked over and she saw that Harry was still in the Great Hall. It looked as if he only started eating. He was accompanied by Ron and Hermione, as per usual. Mia strode over to the table.

"Morning, Potter. Granger. Weasley." Mia took a seat next to Harry and nodded at his friends as she greeted them.

"You lost, Ravenclaw?" Weasley said with a mouthful of Cauldron Cake.

"Nope." Mia replied. She planned to get Potter alone, but his friends never seemed to leave his side…

Mia sat there and waited for them to finish their breakfast. Hermione left first, muttering something about her Charms class. Weasley was more hesitant to leave. Harry now realized that Mia was there to talk.

"I told Ron about the Mirror of Erised, by the way. Before I ever ran into you there. It's alright if you want to talk about it." Harry said glancing Mia's way.

"You've been there too? What did you see, Ravenclaw?" Ron asked Mia curiously.

"None of your blimmin' business. That's what!" Mia yelled back to Ron.

"Fine. Jeez. No need to get so offended. Girls, I tell ya. Absolutely mental." Ron said as he stuffed the last of his Cauldron Cakes into his mouth. If Mia hadn't been so annoyed with the wizard, she'd be impressed with his eating capabilities.

"See you in class, Harry. I'm out of here." Ron got up and left the Great Hall.

"Sorry for scaring your friends away. But I really need to talk to you. We've got to go see the Mirror of Erised again. I can't think of anything else." Mia said in a rush. It's true. Ever since her dispute with Draco, the mirror was her only time to see Draco liking her again.

"No way. We're not going back there. I've got class and the last time we went you almost died." Harry said.

"Oh relax. I did not almost die. I passed out. It's happened plenty of times. And why would you care about class? What, are you a Ravenclaw now? Never miss a class? Never do anything adventurous? Where's the Gryffindor in you?" It was the most she's ever said to Harry.

"What about you? You're meant to be the Ravenclaw!"

"Look. If it makes you feel any better, I already ate breakfast. And here. I'll set a timer at noon, so we won't miss lunch." Mia says as she sets up the blue wristwatch she chose to wear today.

"Fine. Fine. But if we get caught-"

"We won't."

They got caught.

Everything was going as planned. They made it to the room undiscovered. Then they came face to face with the absolute last person they wanted to see. Dumbledore, of course.

"Harry. Mia. What brings you to this particular room at this time of day?" Dumbledore said smugly. Mia shocked face turned to annoyance. He knew exactly what they were doing here. They were here for the Mirror of Erised- What? Where did it go? The room was completely empty.

"Yes, Miss Barnes. I decided to have the Mirror of Erised moved. It has caused quite a bit of chaos, I see." Dumbledore said as she saw Mia's face scanning the room for the mirror.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about, Headmaster." Mia said with as much confidence as she could muster. She wasn't as convincing as she would have liked. Her eyes were on the ground the entire time. Harry looked at her in shock and seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Mia, allow me to give you some advice. The Mirror of Erised gives you neither knowledge nor truth. Many men before you have wasted away in front of it. Even gone mad. I would strongly recommend you not to go looking for it. It does not do good to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Dumbledore said to Mia, looking at Harry as well to make sure he got the message as well.

Dumbledore's advice resonated with Mia and Harry for sure. Mia still looked as if she wanted to say something to Dumbledore. Perhaps he can help her situation with Draco-

"Very well, Miss Barnes. Mr. Potter. Ten points will be taken from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for skipping class. Off you go. Take care. " Dumbledore countered with a smirk. He then turned away, dismissing them both.

Mia made a huffing noise and grabbed Harry's arm to drag him out of there. Of course, the old fart would take points away. As they made their way down the staircases, all Mia could think about was that she'd never get to see that glorious mirror again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chocolate Frog Cheesecake

Mia had accepted that she would never see the Mirror of Erised again. She told herself to simply put it out of her mind. Her number one priority after school is her friends. And she was determined to get in good graces with them again.

Since she's met Draco, Mia had paid attention to him. His likes, dislikes, and favorite pastimes. Quidditch was one of them. Along with sweets. Mia decided to tackle the latter. She had mentioned to him once that her mum made a mean Chocolate Frog Cheesecake, and Draco always pestered her to get her mum to send over some. Mia never did. That should be a start.

Mia took out her parchment and ink as she had done every week, to send a letter to her mum. They usually contained nothing of significance. Mia didn't want to give her mum any reason to worry and sending any letters with any out of the ordinary information would be recipe for a Howler. Mia's brother, Mason was known in Hogwarts for getting weekly Howlers from mum.

The letter Mia planned to send was as follows:

 _Dear Mum,_

 _Hope you and Dad are doing okay. What are you up to?_

 _Nothing quite out of the ordinary from over here._

 _I'm doing pretty good in my classes._

 _Potions class is brilliant. I hope to see you guys over Christmas Break._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your favorite daughter (Mia)_

 _P.S. Can you send over your famous Chocolate Frog Cheesecake?_

 _My friends really would like to try some, and I've missed it._

Mia made her way up the stairs to the mailing room to find the family owl, Bixby. Mia spotted the flecked brown fur of her owl and gave him the letter.

"Give this to mum, Bixby. I'll see you later!" Mia told the owl, after giving it a treat from her bag. Bixby nuzzled her hand in response and flew through the window.

Mum's reply came quick. Almost suspiciously quick. When the post came during lunch, Mia was immediately confused. She received a slim letter, not a box or a tin where the cheesecake would be. Hesitantly, Mia opened the letter addressed to herself.

 _Dear Mia,_

 _Your father and I are doing splendid as usual._

 _We went out with the Cho's last night for dinner._

 _I'm glad you are enjoying your Potions class, dear._

 _However, do remember to pay attention to your other classes as well._

 _As for your request to send over some the Chocolate Frog Cheesecake,_

 _I simply haven't got the time to make it, sweetie._

 _Your father and I are packing for our trip to Lisbon._

 _I think it would be much more personal if you were to make it yourself._

 _Don't you think so? You've helped me make it plenty of times._

 _I'm sure you'll do well. I attached the recipe in case you've forgotten._

 _See you Christmas!_

 _Cheers,_

 _Your favorite Mum_

Bloody hell. Of course she'd just send the blimmin' recipe. That's great. Just great. She looked over the familiar recipe. It wouldn't be hard at all, but she'd need the proper ingredients and kitchen space, which Mum had obviously forgotten was necessary when making this dish. Unless…the Hogwarts kitchen! She could sneak back there and make the cake in the kitchen. The elves would be happy to let Mia make it there. They might even help a little. This'll be a piece of cake. Literally.

Mia went to all her classes and finished her homework in a daze as she thought about the plan. Would it be enough to sway Draco into being friendly again? She was growing tired of sitting alone for most of the day, and she craved their light banter.

After dinner, and when most people left the Great Hall for their dormitories, Mia snuck into the corridor, and tickled the pear on the painting as she had seen Harry do it the last time. The elves were ecstatic to see Mia again and were eager to help Mia retrieve all the ingredients in the recipe. One elf, Muffy, was especially excited.

"Is there a special reason Master Barnes is making cake in Hogwarts kitchen?" Muffy asked curiously as she was unboxing the Chocolate Frogs.

"As a matter a fact, Muffy, yes. I am trying to get in good graces with Draco again. He always begged for me to get the cake from my mum. It would be more special if I made it for him myself" Mia replied back.

"Me think so too, Master Barnes!"

"Alright let's do this!" Mia exclaimed with enthusiasm.

They followed the given recipe meticulously and Mia remembered the charms necessary for keeping the Chocolate Frogs still on the cheesecake. Mia smiled as she found a chance to use her beautiful cherry wood wand again.

"Immobulus!"

The Chocolate Frogs froze perfectly, which pleased Mia. She hated the idea of eating something still moving, another reason for being vegetarian, but she made an exception for Chocolate Frogs because they were spelled to be act like real frogs.

After some decorating with the help of the other house elves, the Chocolate Frog Cheesecake was ready. Looking at her watch, she saw she still had time to give the cake to Draco today. He would still be in the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle.

Mia set off with the cake carefully boxed up in her nervous hands. She thanked the elves over and over for their help and promised to visit again soon. Mia had a vice grip on the box. The last thing she wanted was for the cake she made to drop.

Mia made it to the top of the stairs and headed into the Great Hall. To her relief, Draco and the entire gang of Ravenclaws and Slytherins were still there. She plopped down in her usual seat across from Draco and put the box on the long table before he could say anything.

"Draco. I made the Chocolate Frog Cheesecake from scratch just for you. I promise nothing is going on between me and Potter. Can we please be friends again?" Mia said in a rush.

The look on Draco's face was utter shock and a glimmer of happiness. She knew he couldn't stay angry for this long over something so stupid. He gave her a smirk and eyed the box.

"May I? I need to have a taste before I make my decision" Draco replied. What? He was meant to just accept the apology straightaway. Mia nodded her head yes anyways, knowing her cake was made perfectly. She and the house elves made it, for goodness sake!

Draco opened the box and went at it with his fork. She can tell he liked it. He's not saying anything, no doubt desperately trying to play it off cool.

The Crabbe and Goyle were itching to take a bite too, and now that Mia looked as well, the entire table was eyeing them with anticipation. Mia made eye contact with her sister. They gave each other a knowing look.

"Well, let me have some Malfoy! You're not gonna finish that by yourself!" Crabbe complained to Draco.

"Fine have at it." Draco said as he stood up from the table. Mia was worried, until he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the Great Hall.

"Where are we going, Draco?" Mia asked, confused, but completely euphoric. After a couple minutes of dragging, they made it a secluded and dark corridor, completely cut off from everyone else.

"I can't believe you made that cake for me. I was going to forgive you next week anyways" Draco eyed Mia with a smirk.

"Did you miss me, Draco?" Mia returned with her own smirk.

"Maybe…" Draco said, taking a step closer to Mia.

Is this really happening? That's the first thought that pops into Mia's head. She really wanted her first kiss to be Draco. Her body listening to her brain, made Mia lean in closer to Draco.

Both their eyes fluttered close as their lips touched. It was short and sweet. Mia could taste the Chocolate Frog Cheesecake on his lips.


	8. Epilogue

**Wow. If you got this far, thank you so much for reading. I think this is as far as I'd like to take Mia through the books. I hope you liked this fanfic and a Ravenclaw as the main character. Enjoy the epilogue!**

Epilogue

 _3½ years later_

"I can't believe that Gryffindor trash was selected as a champion! He's doesn't even pass the blimmin' age requirement, for Merlin's sake! My father will hear abo-"

"Draco! I'm tired of you spewing on and on about things you and your father have absolutely no control over. Why can't we just enjoy the schoolyear like everyone else, knowing we don't have to slay any dragons? Is that too much to ask?" Draco went on and on about Potter this year more than the others and Mia had had just about enough.

Draco looked at Mia in shock. Had he really been talking about Potter that much?

"Did I do something wrong, Mia? You seem upset. More than you usually are after a Potter rant" he said in a tentative voice.

"Only the fact that you haven't asked me to the Yule Ball yet. There's only two days left, and I still don't know if we're going together. Do you even want to go with me?" Mia's voice broke in the end. She's in danger of tears. It had been hard listening to Cho and Parvati go on and on about they're dates. Cedric and Harry. Both champions.

"Of course, we're going together! I didn't mention it because I thought it was obvious you would be my date. For goodness sake, Mia, we've been dating for almost four years!" Draco yelled back defensively.

"Well, Draco, why didn't you just say so? I've been a wreck for weeks! Merlin, I've got to get a dress! Love you!" Mia yelled as she rushed to her dormitory to find something worthy of the Yule Ball. 

In the end, her sister Madison, had sent Mia a gorgeous blue gown after she had owled Madison in distress, not having a single thing to wear. Mia's hair was down. Her dark curls carefully styled with Sleekeasy's Hair Potion to stay put the entire evening.

All the other Ravenclaw girls had gone down to the dance a couple minutes ago. Mia needed a minute by herself to catch her breath before leaving the dormitory. Then she thought of Draco waiting for her downstairs and decided it was time.

Draco was waiting at the foot of the stairs, in clear view of his girlfriend making her entrance. And maybe it was Hermione whom was the star of the night with Victor Krum. Or Cho who looked so elegant with Cedric. But to Draco, Mia was the most beautiful, inside and out that night. They danced together until their feet ached in protest. And they didn't care at all that they weren't the center of attention.


End file.
